this_is_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
TITLE: Patient Zero ' '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench ' In the beginning America was approaching a turning point in its society. Donald Trump became President and swiftly started to disassemble presidential norms and morals in order to create a new authoritarian state. ' But during that same time a group of doctors now popularly known as “The Disciples” came up with a serum to prevent natural death in all humans. Therefore, eradicating all sickness thus giving humans a sort of immortality. The only way humans can die is by unnatural causes and accidents (i.e. murder, car accident, massive physical trauma). The doctors were heralded as the second coming of Christ and promptly distracted the general public from legislative moves The President was making and repealing on a daily basis. ' The combination of this amazing new discovery and The Government asserting itself in the daily lives of its inhabitants causes a start of events that will impact not only the country but the world. Leaving some citizens to take action in the following years as this new monumental discovery shows its very harsh consequences. GENRE: ' Fictional '''PROTAGONIST: ' Dr. Lyon 'ANTAGONIST: ' Donald Trump, and Don Jr. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Dr. Reeves: Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Tall slender white male with glasses, passionate about his work with his supervisor Dr. Lyon. Graduated Johns Hopkins University and is unapologetic when it comes to the damaged he may have caused. Dr. Perez: '''Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Short Latino male with wavy hair, Immigrated from Guatemala and worked hard to be a Doctor in America, Worked with Dr. Lyon at his previous hospital and was the longest known doctor working on the God Particle. '''Dr. Jackson: '''Apart of team to come up with the God Particle, Young, intelligent and hardworking African American woman, Previously involved with cancer research and her initial research with cancer patients was used to come up with the first trial of the God Particle. Very friendly, understanding and approachable personality '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): Laboratory 1: Massive bright white laboratory used to harvest the serum. Filled with very expensive medical equipment funded by one very rich, very anonymous donor. Main location as this story is mostly about the creation of the serum and implementation. The White House: Massive Government building where the President lives and works. Shows the inside life of senior staff that go in and out in order to pass laws that continue to erode at what is considered normal in American society. Oval Office: The President’s office in the White House. Oval shaped office where all major decisions and meeting take place. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: 'Gives fans the introduction into how this world was created and the steps that lead up to the near dystopian society that ends up plaguing the nation. '''TARGET MARKET: ' 18-34 year olds, Sci-Fi Lovers, Alternate World Lovers, Fictional Franchise Lovers, Star Wars Fans, Game of Thrones fans, Lord of the Rings fans, 1984 fans 'THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: ' Fans of other fictional franchises are known to be loyal to their product. They want to find any new additive comprehension they can get from the developer and are willing to look for that new information anywhere. Fans are known to post on message boards, make blog posts, create fan fiction about their favorite characters, create fan art and even going as far as making fan created storyworlds to eventually be adopted. All of this fans do on the internet or in some way engaging in a form of creativity to express their ideas and understanding of what happened and express their ideas of what is to come. 'MEDIUM: ' Book 'WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: ' With initial stories told fans are going to want more. By starting in Act 2 we leave a whole lot open about what lead up to the events of Act 2 and that is where the book comes in. To satisfy the needs of hungry fans everywhere. 'PLATFORM: ' Self-Published '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS Platform: ' ' As have been previously discovered you don’t really need a big name distributor to get your content out there. Some New York Times bestsellers were originally uploaded to Amazon and word of mouth propelled that to their newspaper. Platforms are changing especially during this time of consumer empowerment. ''